wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Victoria, Duchess of Dine
Munbach, Lungary |Spouse = Antony von Spitzel (m. 1964) |Issue = Princess Georgina of Dine Princess Maria of Dine |Name = Victoria Maria Alexandra Diana |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann |Father = Otto IV |Mother = Queen Diana of Lungary |Religion = Church of Lungary}}Victoria (Full name: Victoria Maria Alexandra Diana; born 12 February 1942) is the second child and eldest daughter of King Otto IV and Queen Diana of Lungary. From 1950 to 1981, she was second-in-line to the Lungarian throne, but is currently twentieth-in-line. In 1964, Victoria married Count Antony von Spitzel of Spitzel County. They have two daughters together: Princess Georgina of Dine and Princess Maria of Dine. Early life Victoria was born on 12 February 1942 at the University of Munbach Hospital and Medical Centre in the Crondacht neighborhood of Munbach to parents Otto IV and his wife Queen Diana of Lungary. Her birth name is "Victoria Maria Alexandra Diana", being named after her grandfather. As royals do not traditionally use surnames, she was born without one. However, in some legal documents the royal family uses the surname "Gärderschauss-Klauschmann". Victoria has an elder brother; Otto V, and a younger sister; Princess Charlotte, Duchess of Vecker. Education Victoria began her education in 1948, being educated by private tutors at Neumerschaussen Castle. Following her father's ascension to the throne in 1950, she continued her education at the Royal Palace. She graduated with a primary school diploma in 1954, and later completed secondary school in 1958. After completing compulsory education, Victoria began attending Munbach Cathedral School, one of the most exclusive gymnasiüm in Lungary. In her final year of education, she dedicated her coursework to the study of foreign language, graduating in 1961. After completing high school, Victoria began attending the University of Munbach. She graduated in 1964 with a degree in Lungarian literature. She later received a second bachelor's degree in 1967 in the Dalian language, and completed her master's degree in Lungarian literature in 1975. Adulthood It was reported by the media that Otto IV had sheltered his two daughters from the limelight, forcing them to turn down offers to model and act. Because of this, Victoria stayed away from the limelight throughout her youth, outside of her royal duties. Victoria continued to reside in the Royal Palace up until her marriage in 1964, when she moved into Bacheneld Estate in the Bacheneld neighborhood. Marriage and family In June 1962, Victoria began a relationship with Count Antony von Spitzel of Spitzel County. The two had been introduced to each other by their mothers, and the relationship was confirmed by their respective houses in July 1963. They became engaged in September 1963, and were later married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 13 June 1964. Following their marriage, Antony received the title His Royal Highness Prince of Lungary. The Princess and Prince have two children and five grandchildren together: *Princess Georgina of Dine (born 23 April 1968). On 28 May 1994, she married Gustaf Henrik Müntraumann. They have three children: **Lady Olivia Müntraumann (born 24 December 1997) **Lady Natascha Müntraumann (born 12 March 2000) **Lord Alexander Müntraumann (born 17 August 2002) *Princess Maria of Dine (born 13 May 1972). On 14 March 1998, she married Ezechiel David Schön. They have two children: **Lady Madeleine Schön (born 18 January 2000) **Lord Henrik Schön (born 4 June 2002) Titles *'12 February 1942 – present': Her Royal Highness Princess Victoria of Lungary *'13 June 1964 – present': Her Royal Highness Duchess Victoria of Dine Category:1942 births Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian princesses Category:Lungarian royalty Category:Munbach Cathedral School alumni Category:People from Munbach Category:University of Munbach alumni